


Superhero Love

by HowlsMoon



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: The Flash meets the girl of his dreams.





	Superhero Love

Flash and Kid flash was running down the road hunting Devine.

Dana was with Devine and smiled at her showing her around.

Devine looked down scared and sadly. "Dana..."

"What's wrong Devine?"

"My powers are unstable... what if I lose control." 

Flash was running down the road when he spotted Devine. "Look there she is."

Dana reassured her putting her hand on her shoulder.  
"It'll be ok Devine. I promise you."

Kid Flash ran right after Flash and caught up to them.  
"Devine? You're coming with us."

"Flash, Kid flash there is a bounty hunter after me." Devine says as she hugs them.

Flash looks over at the girl with Devine.

Dana looked away from Flash blushing.

Kid Flash hugged her tightly to him.  
"It's ok Devine we will protect you."

Flash walked over to her. "Thank you for helping her, she means the world to us."

Devine blushed and sighed as she hugged him tighter.

Dana smiled up at him.  
"It was nothing. I love helping people."

Kid Flash hugged her rubbing her back kissing the top of her head.

Devine leaned against his chest as her powers start to get unstable.

Flash smiled. "What is your name beautiful so I can thank you properly."

"M-my name's Dana," Dana said looking up at him blushing a light shade of pink.

Kid Flash stroked her cheeks and rubbed her hips trying to calm her down.

Devine looked around in a panic. "I need to get out of here." She says as a wave of her energy hits two teenagers walking.

Flash smiled and kissed her hand. "It's a pleasure Dana." He says as he looks back at Devine. "Oh no."

Dana blushed and looked at Devine worriedly.

Kid Flash didn't know what to do. He picked her up and ran far away out of there with her in his arms.

The two teenagers didn't change at all. Flash sighed in relief. "Good no physical changes this time."

Devine closed her eyes and told kid flash to take her to the flower shop.

Dana looked worriedly still then sighed with relief.

Kid Flash nodded and ran to the flower shop.

Flash looked back at her. "I'll explain everything would you like to grab some dinner?"

Devine sighed as she gained control. "Maybe I should let that bounty hunter catch me."

Dana nodded and smiled at him.  
"I would love to."

Kid Flash shook his head no looking into her eyes.  
"You're way too important and way too special to me to ever let you go."

"But I can't control my powers remember what happened at my high school...what if I do something to you or the flash?" She whispers looking down.

Flash nods and offers his hand to her.

Dana took his gloved hand in hers.

"You won't I promise you you will never do anything to me."

Devine shook her head. "You don't know that."

Flash took off running to a buffet styled restaurant and opened the door for her.

Dana walked inside and started serving herself at the buffet.

Kid Flash sighed.  
"I know but I wanna protect you. I love you Devine," and with that he kissed her softly on the lips.

Devine gasped in shock at the kiss. "I I love you too."

Flash grabbed him a few plates and found them a table. "So what do you want to know?"

"Nothing. It's best I don't know anything," Dana said as she started eating.

Kid Flash deepened the kiss and ran back to his home with her in his arms.

Devine looked up at him smiling. " you know our relationship is going to be a tough one."

Flash nodded . "Then can I ask you some questions?"

Dana nodded as she ate.

"Yes but I'll always be here for you."

Devine nodded and kissed him.

"You aren't surprised that Devine or us having powers how come?"

"W-well it's because I have an ability of my own that I was born with."

Kid Flash kissed her back slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Devine stops him and leads him up to the bedroom.

"Really what is it?"

Dana stopped eating to tell him.  
"Well my body can't be killed from most things."

Kid Flash laid her down in his bed and got on top of her sucking on her tongue.

"Interesting, have bounty hunters ever hunted you?" He asks as he takes her hand.

Devine moaned and deepen the kiss.

Dana shook her head no.  
"I've kept this hidden from people."

Kid Flash groaned into the kiss wrestling with her tongue.

Devine smirked as she grinded her hips against him.

"I respect that and will keep your secret." He says as he leans forward.

Dana blushed looking into his blue eyes.

Kid Flash growled as he took her clothes and began nipping her neck.

He looked into her eyes. "My last question are you single?"

Devine moaned. "Mmmm wait."

Dana nodded.  
"Yeah wh-why?"

Kid Flash looked down at her.  
"What is it baby?"

"This is the last question, would you like to go out?"

Devine looked down. "You're my first time."

Dana nodded as she continued eating blushing.

"You're my first time too Devine," Kid Flash said.

"You know I could lose control and alter us or reality do we want to risk it?" She says.

He smiles and finishes eating.

Dana soon finished eating as well.

Kid Flash thought for a second then nodded.

Devine smiles and kissed him.

Flash gets up and pays. "So my beauty where too?"

Dana looked up at him.  
"Y-your place?"

Kid Flash kissed her back then nipped her shoulders.

Devine removed his uniform and looked into his eyes.

Flash picked her up and run back to his place and dropped her on the bed.

Dana squeaked and looked up at him.

Kid Flash was now naked and he slowly and gently slid into her.

Flash kissed her softly.

Devine let out a gasp as she felt a bit of pain.

Dana kissed him back.

Kid Flash slowly thrusted into her.

Flash rubbed her pants and kisses between her legs.

Devine moaned softly and tried to keep her powers in check.

Dana moaned softly.

Kid Flash thrusted into her harder and deeper.

Flash looked at her. "Tell me do you want this?"

Devine moaned softly and gripped his shoulders tightly.

Dana nodded and stroked his masked cheek.  
"Yes I do very much so."

Kid Flash bucked into her and thrusted faster into her.

The flash nodded and removed his suit.

Devine bit her lip trying to focus her powers on only affecting her.

Dana waited with anticipation.

Kid Flash reached her g spot pounding into it.

Flash climb on top of her and teased her folds with his cock.

Devine screamed in pleasure as she lost control of her powers affecting both of them.

Dana groaned in pleasure begging for more.

Kid Flash came heavily into her kissing her neck and giving her hickeys.

Devine moaned loudly and gripped his shoulders.

Flash slid inside her as he kissed and sucked on her neck.

Dana moaned softly gripping his shoulders.

Kid Flash pulled out of her panting as he laid down next to her pulling her against him.

Flash began thrusting into her fast and hard.

Devine looked at him. "Did I change anything about us?"

Dana mewled arching her back scratching his shoulders.

Kid Flash looked at her and thought for a second.  
"No I don't think so."

Flash kissed her deeply as he thrusts into her hitting her gspot.

Devine sighed in relief "maybe I'm getting a hold of my powers." She says before gasping as her breasts got bigger.

Dana kissed him back as she whimpered gripping his sheets.

Kid Flash just had a nosebleed at that and he smirked.

Devine looked at him scared. "I...i uhhh didn't mean for this to happen." She says and starts to get up.

Flash kisses her as he keeps hitting her gspot.

Dana deepened the kiss as she then orgasmed.

Kid Flash looked at her and hugged her rubbing her hips.  
"Sweetheart it's alright. You're just pregnant is all."

Flash looks at her "want me to pull out or cum inside you?"

Almost as if the words triggered it her belly started to swell and her hips, butt and thighs swelled too. "Yeah I guess I should be on that show 16 and pregnant."

"Cum inside me Flash," Dana moaned.

Kid Flash looked at her and chuckled.  
"It's alright sweetie we'll get through this together."

Devine nodded and laid her head on his chest. 

Flash moved faster as he started to cum inside her.

Dana moaned slightly then panted.

Kid Flash nuzzled her neck and whispered I love you in her ear.

Devine smiled and kissed him. "I love you." She whispers.

Flash smiled and kissed her as he pulled out.

Dana kissed him back then bit his ear and said, "I love you."

Kid flash smiled at her and laid down pulling her closer to him.

She hugged him to her body tightly.

Flash kissed her. "I love you."

Dana smiled and kissed him back.

Kid Flash laid down with her closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Devine got up and kissed him before heading home.

Flash looked at her. "Do I have to take you back to New York.

Dana looked at him and shook her head no falling asleep in his arms.

The next morning Dana woke up.

Kid Flash woke up alone in his bed. He sighed wishing that Devine was here.

Devine sighed as she woke up in her cold bed. She wanted to stay but had to keep kid flash safe.

Flash was still asleep.

Dana nuzzled him to wake up.

Kid Flash put on his suit and he ran off to her house.

Devine was in the kitchen cooking wearing just a bra which was to small now and a pair of skin tight shorts 

Flash opened his eyes. " Morning beautiful.”

Dana blushed.  
"Morning sexy."

Kid Flash snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist biting her earlobe.

Devine turned to face him and kiss him. 

Flash picked her up and speeded them to the shower.

Dana squeaked blushing.

Kid Flash kissed her back deepening it stroking her cheeks.

Flash smirked.

Devine moaned and looked into his eyes.

Dana rubbed his hips.

Kid Flash separated from her lips and looked at her.  
"What're you making?"

"Just some breakfast before I go to school." She says turning to check on the eggs.

Flash kissed her deeply.

Dana kissed him roughly.

Kid Flash nodded.  
"It's gonna be lonely without you," he said cutely.

"Not my fault you are...how old are you?" She asks.

Flash rubbed her breasts.

Dana moaned softly.

Kid Flash smirked at her.  
"That's a secret baby."

She pouts. "Can I have a hint?" 

Flash smiled and licked her down there.

"Oh Flash!" Kayla mewled.

Kid Flash chuckled shaking his head no.

She starts to tear up.

Flash licked faster.

Dana whimpered as pleasure washed over her.

"No no please don't cry baby. Ok I'll tell you."

"Really?"

Flash smiled and stopped.

Dana pouted cutely wanting more.

"Yeah I'm 22 sweetheart," Kid Flash said to her.

"Why keep that a secret?" She asks as she sat breakfast on the table.

 

Flash smirked and dove back in.

Dana groaned grabbing his shoulders.

Kid Flash shrugged as he watched her eat.

She motions to a stack of plates of food for him. "So what do you do while I'm at school."

Flash stopped and slid his fingers in her.

Dana wrapped her legs around his waist moaning. 

"It depends. I'll be fighting crime or stay at home watching tv."

"Hmmm I wish I could show you off at school as my hot boyfriend."

Flash fingered her faster.

"God Flash!" Dana screamed.

Kid Flash sighed and nodded.

Devine perked up and smiled. "Baby could I try something on you if it's temporary."

Flash added two more fingers.

Dana cried out in pleasure.

Kid Flash nodded wondering what she had in mind.

She smiles and takes his hand leading him upstairs and in front of a full body mirror.

Flash wiggled his fingers around inside of her.

Dana moaned as she desired more.

Kid Flash looked at himself in the mirror.

Flash stopped and kissed her as he slid inside her.

Devine touched his back and closed her eyes sending waves of energy into his body.

Dana pressed her back against the shower wall mewling.

Kid Flash felt it and suddenly he felt different.

Devine stopped and waited for his reaction.

Flash moved slowly and gently at first.

Dana urged him to go faster whimpering.

Kid Flash looked at himself in the mirror and he looked younger. He gasped.

Devine still stayed hidden behind him.

Flash moved faster and harder.

Dana grunted scratching his shoulders.

"Baby I love it! I look like your age!" Kid Flash said happily.

"It lasts till midnight and you are a year older then me." Devine whispers as she steps out behind him.

Flash moved faster as he pinned her against the wall.

Dana groaned.

Kid Flash kissed her lips softly then passionately.

Devine jumped into his arms.

Flash smirked and hit her G spot.

Dana released and came.

Kid Flash took his suit off and put on normal clothes.

Devine watched him and blushed deeply noticing his muscles were still huge.

Flash kept hitting her G spot.

Dana whimpered as she orgasmed again.

Kid Flash smirked and waited for her to get dressed.

Devine pulled on some clothes that were a bit tight on her.

Flash smiled and cummed inside her.

Dana panted moaning.

Kid Flash gave her some bigger clothes to wear.

She smiled and put them on. "Ready to go?"

Flash kissed her.

Dana kissed him back.

Kid Flash smiled at her and nodded.

She took his hand and lead him outside.

Flash started the shower while kissing her.

Dana deepened the kiss.

Kid Flash followed her squeezing her hand in his.

Devine looked up at him.

Flash picked her up.

Dana squeaked and blushed.

Kid Flash smiled at her.  
"It's ok sweetie. I'll be here with you."

Devine sighed. "Im bullied and picked on a lot so just be prepared."

Flash smiled at her. "What's the matter?"

"N-nothing Flash," Dana said stuttering.

"I'll set them straight if they ever bully my girl ever again!" Kid Flash said growling.

"No you know we can't use our powers like that..plus I'm use to it." She says

Flash smiled and sticks her under the spray.

Dana started washing her hair.

Kid Flash sighed.  
"That's not what I meant. I mean I'll use my bare hands to beat them up if they ever mess with you."

"No just knowing you care is enough for me." She says as she kisses him.

Flash started to wash her body.

Dana moaned softly as she rinsed off her hair.

Kid flashed sighed but nodded as they walked to her school.

Devine stopped at the school gate.

Flash smiled and helped her out.

Dana blushed as he helped her.

Kid Flash walked up behind her to the school gate.

"Can we turn around and go home?" She asks 

Flash smiled and started cleaning himself.

Dana started to help him wash his body.  
"You know you're sexy in your hero suit."

Kid Flash nodded and picked her up running to her house at lightning fast speed.

Devine cuddled into him.

Flash smirked. "Really now?"

"Y-yes wh-why?"

Kid Flash brought her back to her place and set her down.

"Thanks I just couldn't handle it today."

Flash kissed her.

Dana kissed him back washing his hair.

"It's alright. We can try again another day baby."

"I guess I need to change you back now?" She asks rubbing her belly.

Flash picked her up and carried her out of the shower.

Dana whimpered and held onto him.

"No you don't have to yet baby. It's alright."

"Are you sure?" She asks looking at him.

Flash carried her back to the bedroom.

Dana stroked his cheek kissing it.

Kid Flash nodded and slapped her butt cheeks.

She let out a squeal as she blushed.

Flash lay her down on the bed and kissed down her neck.

Dana moaned softly.

Kid Flash smirked groping her butt cheeks.

“You like my butt don't you?" She asks shaking it for him

Flash kept going.

Dana mewled slightly.

Kid Flash nodded smirking.

"Why?" She asks

Flash smirked at her.

Dana smiled back at him rubbing his crotch.

"Because I think you're very beautiful."

"Even though I gained all this weight?" She asks

Flash let out a grunt and kissed her deeply.

Dana kissed him back.

"Yes sweetheart. I love you no matter what you look like."

"I love you so much." She says kissing him deeply.

Flash deepens the kiss as he rubs between her legs.

Dana mewled kissing him back.

Kid Flash deepened the kiss kissing her roughly.

Flash stopped and slid his manhood in her.

Devine moaned and wrapped her legs around him.

Dana whimpered and rubbed his shoulders.  
"Flash please!"

Kid Flash went to her neck sucking on it as he too slid deep into her.

Devine moaned and rubbed against him.

Flash smiled and began using his speed to vibrate to give her more pleasure.

Dana screamed his name in pleasure scratching his shoulders.

Kid Flash went deeper harder and faster into her groaning.

Devine bit her lip to stop her moaning.

Flash kept going harder and faster.

"Oh fuck!" Dana moaned gripping his sheets.

Kid Flash grinded against her hips his hips slapping against hers.

Devine let out a scream of pleasure.

Flash just smiled and picked her up.

Dana kissed his lips mewling as he was still inside her.

Kid Flash increased his pace reaching her g spot.

Flash deepen the kiss as he moved faster.

Devine moaned loudly.

Dana kissed him back as she moaned.

Kid Flash released his seed into her grunting.

Devine moaned and tried to gain control of her powers.

Flash deepen the kiss as he released his seed inside her.

Dana whimpered and kissed him roughly.

Kid Flash pulled out of her panting as he laid down next to her.

Flash pulled out and laid beside her.

Devine looked at him and smiled.

Dana nuzzled his neck kissing it.

Kid Flash smiled back at her kissing her lips softly.

"Well my love what can I do to show you how much I care about you?" He asks rubbing her back.

Devine kissed back.

"Y-you're already doing enough as it is," Dana said stuttering.

Kid Flash deepened the kiss stroking and rubbing her cheeks.

Devine let out a soft moan. "Mmmm I'll never understand how You can even like a screw up like me but I'm glad you do."

Flash smiled "Then I'm glad."

Dana rubbed his shoulders.  
"You sure are ripped and strong!"

"Because you're amazing and beautiful to me baby."

"I wasn't always the accident kind of fix that." He says picking her up with ease.

"But look at you, you are perfect..."

"Well I love you anyway."

"And you'll always be perfect to me."

"Even if I never get control of my powers and turn rouge?"

Flash smiled and speed dressed them.

Dana was soon dressed.

Kid flash nodded and smiled at her rubbing her back.

Flash kissed her. "Do you need to go back home any time soon?"

Devine rested her back against his chest as she rubbed her belly.

Dana shook her head no.  
"No why?"

Kid Flash nuzzled and rubbed her stomach.  
"I'm gonna be a dad."

"Well I was thinking we should take a trip."

"Are you scared?"

"Awesome! I'd love to!"

Kid Flash shook his head no kissing her cheek.

"Good." He says kissing her and picking her up again and rushed off.

"I'm not going to lie I am."

Dana squeaked blushing.

"Don't be sweetie. It'll be alright."

"I just have a lot of questions and i can't answer them." She says 

Flash ran her to a mall. "Get anything you want and need for the trip."

Dana nodded and rushed off to get some clothes travel things and more.

Kid Flash looked at her with worry but smiled at her nonetheless.  
"I know."

"You do?" She asks closing her eyes.

Flash followed her.

Dana then went to the register.

Kid flash nodded reassuring her it will be alright.

Flash paid for everything and carried it for her.

Devine smiled and kissed him.

Dana looked up at him.  
"Do you need any help?"

Kid Flash kissed her back.

Flash shook his head and motion her to climb on his back.

Devine looked into his eyes.

Dana did and climbed on his back.

Kid flash stared deeply into her eyes.

Flash smiled. "I got to check on my sidekick and see if he will cover for me, is that ok?"

Devine blushed and looked away getting up.

Dana nodded and smiled at him.

Kid Flash got up as well and changed into his superhero suit.

Devine moved behind him and started to age him back.

Flash speeded to Devine's house.

Dana waited at the mall for him.

Kid Flash looked and saw Flash coming to him.

Flash stopped. "Do you think you can handle the city yourself for a few days?"

Kid Flash nodded and smirked at him giving him a salute.

Flash smirked. "Good I'll be gone two to four weeks tops, try not to burn down central while I'm gone."

"You got it!" Kid Flash said to him.

"Ok now where is Devine so I can make sure she will be ok..."

"She's right over there," Kid Flash said to him.

Devine came over blushing. "I'll be fine flash and I'll try to keep my powers under control."

Kid Flash walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her.

Flash nodded. "Ok I'm leaving you two in control, have fun." He says speeding off.

Kid Flash nodded.  
"Wanna go on a date?" he asked her.

Devine nodded. "Let me get dress."

Flashed arrived back at the mall.

Dana looked up at him and kept the bags safe.

Kid Flash nodded and sat down on her bed.

Flash picked her and the bags up. "Where do you want to go first?"

Devine came down stairs in a skin tight dress that was very tight on her cleavage, belly, hips and butt.

Dana blushed and looked up at him.

Kid Flash had another nosebleed as he eye candied her.  
"You look sexy baby."

Devine smiled coming downstairs carrying her heels. "Thanks it was hard finding a dress that would fit, the babies are making my powers more uncontrollable and are using my powers as a craving of sorts."

Flash smiled and kissed her while waiting.

Dana thought for a second.  
"Can we go to Hawaii?"

Kid Flash nodded as he looked down at her bulging stomach rubbing it.

Devine let out a soft moan. "That feels nice."

Flash nodded. "Hawaii it is." He says as takes off running with her.

Dana squeaked as she held on tightly to him.

Kid Flash smirked as he began nipping hickeys on her stomach.

Devine moaned and tried to push him away. "Stop you are getting me turned on."

Flash kissed her as he arrived in Hawaii.

Dana kissed him back and looked around in amazement.

Kid Flash immediately stopped and frowned looking away from her.  
"Sorry."

Flash sat her down. "Well ready to enjoy your trip?"

Devine sighed. "I'm sorry it felt good too good..."

Dana nodded and smiled up at him.  
"Shouldn't we check into a hotel first?"

Kid Flash stroked her cheeks making her look up at him.  
"It's alright sweetheart."

Flash nodded and picked her up before speeding off.

Devine looked at him. "Ok, are you ready to go out?"

Dana blushed and gripped onto him.

Kid flash nodded as he wore a suit over his hero suit.

Devine smiled. "You clean up good." She says with a wink.

Flash stopped at the fanciest hotel. "Wait here I'll check us in."

Dana nodded and watched him go.

Kid Flash smirked as he took her hand and they were off.

Devine squealed and held her belly.

Flash came out with the key cards. "We are on top in the penthouse."

Dana nodded as she went to the elevator.

Kid Flash took her to a restaurant. He seated her in her chair before sitting down himself.

Flash followed after her.

Devine thanked him and smiled.

Dana went up to their room and unlocked the door and set the bags down.

Kid Flash nodded smiling back at her and he started to order.

Devine started to order as the babies started wanting their cravings. 

Flash came up behind her and kissed her neck.

Dana started to moan softly.

Kid Flash waited for their food and it soon came.

Flash squeeze her butt while sucking on her neck.

Devine smiled and began eating before stopping. "Ummm I'll be right back."

Dana mewled blushing.

Kid Flash nodded and waited for her as he ate.

Flash picked her up and placed her on the bed.

Devine came back in looking pale but otherwise fine. "Sorry."

Dana blushed and took her clothes off.

"It's alright baby. Are you alright?" Kid Flash asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine just had to fix a few things." She says as she starts to eat.

Flash started kissing down her body.

Dana whimpered.  
"Oh Flash!"

Kid Flash nodded as he continued eating.

Flash kept kissing stopping between her legs. 

Devine finished eating and was watching him.

Dana opened her legs wider and groaned again.

Kid Flash soon finished eating and drinking as well.

Devine smiled and kissed him.

Flash dove his tongue inside her licking as fast as he could.

Dana screamed his name in pleasure arching her back.

Kid Flash leaned in and kissed her back then separated.  
"Wanna go to some stores baby?"

Devine looked shocked. "I can't ask you to buy me stuff."

Flash moved his tongue faster.

Dana whimpered slightly gripping his shoulders.

"It's no problem. I want to for my one and only girl."

"One and only girl?" She asks raising a eyebrow.

Flash kept on moving his tongue deeper.

Dana groaned again.

Kid Flash nodded squeezing her hand in his.

Flash stopped wanting her to beg for more.

Devine smiled and nodded.

"Please Flash! More!" Dana pleaded.

Kid Flash walked with her taking her to a clothing store.

Flash nodded and started licking faster and harder than before.

Devine smiled and started to look around.

Dana mewled loudly and languidly.

Kid Flash waited for her to try on some clothes.

She grabbed a few outfits and pulled him into the dressing room with her.

Flash kept going faster and harder.

"Ahh god Flash! Fuck!" Dana screamed in pleasure.

Kid Flash just smirked as he looked at her.  
"Why am I in here darling?"

"Well I'm sure you want to see what the babies did to me over dinner." She says as she locked the door.

Flash kept on.

Dana moaned loudly.

Kid Flash became worried and started to panic.  
"Is everything alright?"

Flash stopped to tease her again.

Devine nodded yes. She started to strip down.

Dana moaned again.

Kid Flash just stared at her body wondering what happened.

Her breasts had gotten even bigger along with her butt.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes Flash please!" Dana whimpered.

Kid flash's jaw dropped to the floor and had a nosebleed.  
"Damn," he muttered.

He stop and slid into her moving fast.

Devine blushed "I know I look bad." She says with her back turned to him.

Dana scratched his shoulders arching her back.

"No baby I mean damn as in you look sexy!" Kid Flash said to her.

"I do?"

Flash moved faster and harder as he licked her breasts.

Dana gripped his shoulders mewling.

Kid Flash nodded.  
"Now show me some sexy outfits on you baby!"

"Hmmm got anything special in mind?"

Flash kept going faster and harder hitting her g spot.

Dana whimpered softly wrapping her legs around his waist.

Kid Flash thought for a second.  
"Pick out any outfits YOU like ok?"

Flash started to vibrate while thrusting.

Devine blush and pull out a dress.

"F-Flash!" Dana said as she moaned.

Kid Flash gave her a thumbs up.  
"That dress will look really great on you."

Devine slipped it on and it left nothing to the imagination.

Flash kept going.

Dana hummed in pleasure arching her back.

Kid Flash smirked and licked her neck groping her breasts.

Flash moaned and moved faster and harder.

Devine let out a soft moan in pleasure.

Dana moaned and then she orgasmed.

Kid Flash then told her to pick out other outfits as well.

Flash cummed inside her.

Devine nodded and picked out numerous outfits.

Dana groaned then panted.

Kid Flash went to the register to pay for them.

Flash kissed her and laid down beside her.

Dana cuddled into his strong naked chest and stroked his abs.

Flash kissed her cheek.

"I love you so much."

"I love you."

Dana smiled and rubbed his biceps.

Flash smirk. "I think you just love my body."

"No my sexy handsome hero I love you too."

Flash kissed her deeply. "I love you my beautiful girlfriend."

Dana kissed him back and smiled.

Flash smiled and held her tightly.

Dana closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Flash fell asleep beside her.


End file.
